Nobody's coming over
by CaptainSentry
Summary: Having the day to herself, Sakura invites the group over only to find out they're busy. Defeated, she runs to the store to pick up something for her mother and what she finds there will change her.


Her hands were shaking, her chest was tense, and her mind and heart was racing as she blurted out. "I LIKE YOU!"

Nozaki reeled back, eye's wide and cheek's pink. He managed to return a small grin as the small girl looked up at him. "I like you too Sakura." Sakura's heart leapt out of her chest and she jumped forwards to hug the tall boy. She giggled as she dug her head into the boy's body and looked up. Nozaki's was smiling warmly at her. The two stared at each other for a few moments before both of them slowly started to edge towards each other before finally… their lips met. Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing, in her excitement she opened her eyes and was greeted with the plain ceiling that laid above her bed. She was dreaming again.

The girl sat up hurriedly and snapped her head back and forth around the room, looking for signs that everything she had just experienced was real. Sadly for her, it wasn't. Sighing deeply, she threw off her bed sheets and slid her legs off the bed until they reached the floor. After turning on the light, she stood in the middle of her room and began to stretch her arms and legs, trying to rid the soreness of just awaking abruptly, she looked at the calendar as she stretched her hand.

_'January 10__th__, Saturday' _

All of a sudden, she felt her spirits lift, almost forgetting about what she dreamt about. It was Saturday, Saturday mean there was no school, and no school meant that she could do whatever she wanted. Giggling to herself, she opened her door and rushed downstairs, saying 'good morning' to her mom who sat at the table browsing her tablet.

"It's the weekend, are you planning to do anything?" Sakura's mom asked.

"I don't know, there's not much to do because it's so cold outside." Sakura replied.

Taking a sip from her cup, her mother's eyes widened.

"Oh I knew I forgot something…." Sakura stared at her mother, asking what the matter was. "We're running out of paper towels, milk, juice, and those chocolate sticks that you always liked. Could you do me a favor and go the store and buy them for me?"

"Eh? Why can't you do it?"

"I'm going out soon."

"Where?"

"There's a new indoor garden downtown that just opened, I'm trying see if I can find anything that I can plant after the winter."

'_But Spring is still like months away_' Sakura thought to herself.

"Plus I'll be going out with friends as well so I'll be back late. If you want while you're out there, you can invite some of your friends over if you want to."

Sakura thought about it, it's been awhile since she had anybody over and since her mother was offering, how could she refuse? She nodded her head and smiled before going upstairs to freshen up before heading out. After showering and donning her clothes, she put the finishing touches on her bows that sat on both sides of her head. Before opening her door to head back downstairs, she pulled out her phone and went immediately to her contacts. First up was Yuzuki.

"Hello?"

"Ah Yuzuki!"

"Chiyo-chan! What's up?"

"Nothing much, but listen do you want to hang out today or something?"

"Eh… yeah… sorry about that, I'm sorta in the middle of something right now though, sorry about that."

"Oh… that's okay, sorry for bugging you!"

"It's alright, I'll see you later Chiyo! Dammit Waka, get over here!"

Sakura sighed and scrolled down. Kashima was next.

"Heyo?"

"Kashima-kun?"

"Oh Chiyo-chan! What's going on?"

"Nothing, but do you want to hang out today? My mom's going to be out for a while so she told me I can have the place for myself."

Kashima uttered the same 'Eh' that Yuzuki said prior. "I'm with my parents right now and I'm not at home, sorry about that, please forgive me!"

"No it's okay! Sorry to bug you!"

"Ah it's fine, we'll hangout another time, tomorrow perhaps?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Alright, talk to you later Chiyo-chan!" Clicking the red button on her phone, she sighed again. Another one down, a few more to go.

"Hello?"

"Mikorin?"

"Sakura, wait. Don't tell me that the hearts were too lopsided?"

"Huh?"

"Are you reading the newest release?"

"Um… no."

"Oh thank goodness, I mean that's great, I mean… I have to go now, talk to you later!"

"Miko- *Line Cut* I don't get him sometimes." Another failed attempt. Sakura looked at her last contact. '_Nozaki Umetarou'_ Her hand suddenly began to shake wildly before she grasped it with her other hand. She took a deep breath and clicked the green button.

*Dial tone*

"I wonder what he'll say."

*Dial tone*

"Hell-"

"Nozaki-kun!"

"Hello, you've reached the line of Yumeno Sakiko, if you have a message, please leave it after the tone."

*Message tone*

*Click!* She was done, nobody was up to come over, and the one that she admired wouldn't even answer his phone. Defeated, she put her phone in her bag and closed her bedroom door. Reaching the front door, her mother had already left and left a note at the door.

'I'll be back late, so you can invite your friends over, don't let them stay too long though! Stay safe.

-Mom'

Why would it even matter how long they stayed, nobody was coming over anyway. Opening the door, a blast of cold air struck her immediately. She brought up her scarf to cover her face and began making her way through the gate and out onto the street. It was fairly cold out, steam from heating vents were billowing from the rooves of all the buildings. Sakura plodded along, her hands in her jacket, her eyes looking at the visible breath every time she exhaled. Her mind began to think back to the dream she had that morning. She tried to picture every moment and put it in a real life scenario, preferably her own. It's been a while since she first meet Nozaki, she'd been working for him for a good number of months now, and every single time they worked she cherish it deeply in her heart and her mind. The dream wasn't the first one, she always had one after every single gathering of the 'assistants' This dream however was the closest thing to reality as she could ever get.

The wind began to pick up and Sakura began to wonder if going out was worth it. Just as she thought this, the sign of the local store was in short distance. Sakura, now reinvigorated paced faster, hoping that her brisk pace would outrun the wind. The bell chime sounded as Sakura entered and a rather young women, almost looking if she was just a year older greeted her.

"Hello and welcome!" The employee said cheerfully. Sakura returned the greeting with her own before picking up a basket and proceeding to the aisle. Upon entering the colorfully arranged food items, she panned around for the things that her mother had asked her to get.

"Paper towels, milk, juice, and Pocky, why can't mom just call it that? 'Chocolate sticks'." She repeated the list in her head until she came across the first item. The paper towels were within sight but to Sakura's displeasure, they were on the top shelf, the very top shelf to make matters even worst. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her strength, and with one leap she reached out with her hands in an attempt to grab the package. She fell short as her feet hit the tile over and over again.

"Ugh… why does it have to be so far?" frowning and looking at her feet. "And why do I have to be so short?"

Topping at 4'9", Sakura always had an interesting look on life, majority of her friends were taller than her and she often found herself looking upwards to talk with them. Eyeing the package that evaded her grasp, she looked around for anything she can balance herself on. Just before she made her move, Sakura froze.

"I swear Nozaki had an idea like this." The girl said to herself, giggling on the notion that somewhere, Nozaki was taking pictures for reference. With the thought now behind her, Sakura found a milk crate that was set aside and put it in front of her. Climbing onto it, she balanced herself and made sure that she wouldn't fall, and that's when she tried again, straining on her tippy toes to reach the towels that just lay beyond her grasp.

*Snap!*

Sakura's world slowed as the sound echoed around her. She felt her foot give way and saw the package slowly come away from her as she felt her body tense up and her heart race as she fell backwards. She closed her eyes as she braced for the impact of her skin against the linoleum… she waited for the thud and sharp pain but such feelings never came. Her eyes were still closed but she felt herself being suspended. Wanting to see what became of her, she opened her eyes and saw the white tile ceiling of the store. She had fallen alright, and she thought that the store clerk from earlier heard her attempts and came to investigate, just in time to catch her before she fell.

"Thank you very much! I'm sorry if I-"She stopped as she saw the arm that held her hand. It was masculine, think and well-toned but that wasn't the thing that made Sakura stop and made her heart skip a beat. It was the well calloused fingers that she laid eyes upon and only one person whom she knew was known of having such a feature.

"Ar-Are you okay Sakura?"

"N-Nozaki-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I was just picking up something's to restock the fridge when I saw you fall, why were you standing on boxes anyway?"

"Um…um…um…" Sakura couldn't form words so she just pointed at the towel package on the top shelf.

"You wanted to get that?" Nozaki inquired. Helping the girl to her feet, he easily reached up and grabbed the package and handed it to the girl. "There you go."

"T-Thanks Nozaki-kun." Sakura replied sheepishly. She wondered how Nozaki couldn't notice the redness of her face but she slowly composed herself until she felt the feelings go away. She straightened herself and turned towards the boy. "Since we're here, wanna help me shop?"

"If it stops you from standing on boxes, sure." Nozaki's attempt at humor was lackluster but that made the feelings return to Sakura once more as the two continued down the aisle. Coming across the next thing in her list, the two worked together to gather the milk, juice, and Sakura's favorite treat. Approaching the register and the familiar young face that stood behind it, Sakura looked up at Nozaki who was no doubt thinking of the next thing to put in his manga. She remembered that she called him earlier to no response.

"N-Nozaki, do you wan-"

"That would 2,243 Yen." A high pitched voiced said, cutting her words. Sakura clumsily pulled out her purse and handed the clerk and handful of bills. She put on a smile as the clerk handed back her change and wished her a good day. The two exited the store, bag in hand and made their way down the sidewalk.

"What did you think of that store clerk?" Nozaki asked. Sakura felt her heart stop once more as she slowly turned her head to face the tall boy.

"What do-do you mea-mean?" Her mind began to race, the clerk did look rather pretty, maybe Nozaki fancied her? That couldn't be, Nozaki was hers, and hers only. Well that's what her heart wanted but her mind thought her selfish for keeping the boy to herself.

"Her character could make an interesting counter to Mamiko. What do you think?" Sakura thanked the gods when the boy spoke. She smiled and gave her input.

"I think that's a good idea! Are you planning a love triangle or something?"

"Not at first, but hold that thought," The two stopped their stride as Nozaki pulled out a notepad and began jotting down things. "That's actually a pretty good idea, nice thinking Sakura."

Sakura smiled brightly as she replied, "No problems Nozaki-Kun! Say, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

Sakura felt her face heat up.

"My mom told me that she was going to be late coming home today s-so she said that I can invite people over."

"Really now?"

"I called everybody but they're all busy," Her emotions were at a tipping point when she finished with. "W-Would y-you like to c-come over?" She said finally.

She watched as Nozaki tilted his head up and put his hand to his chin. Thoughts began to run through her head, she braced herself for inbound rejection if and when it came to it.

"N-Nozaki-kun?"

"Can I try out these treats?" The boy suddenly blurted. Sakura was dumbstruck but she giggled nervously before asking what the boy meant.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

Nozaki furrowed his brow and turned to face the girl before putting his hand in the bag and pulling out the red box of chocolate sticks. "Can we try out these treats together?"

Heart racing once again, all the thoughts of rejection were suddenly slain as a smile grew on her face wider than the proportion would hold it.

"Mm! Of course we can! These are my favorites!" The girl cheered excitedly. The tall teen gave a small smile before asking if they can continue on to get out of the cold. Continuing their walk, Sakura still felt the warmness in her face as she walked shoulder to shoulder with the person she admired and dreamed about. Her spirits lifted even greater when she caught sight the entrance to her home, and without even thinking, grabbed the boy's hand and ran towards the door. After opening and stepping inside, Sakura turned to look at Nozaki before she froze. Her hand was holding his, like actually cupping together, the way that couples would.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" His voice unfroze her from her mental locks as she blushed and clumsily fumbled her hands.

"N-NOTHING! I WAS JUST SPACED OUT!"

Sakura noticed his tone of voice was a lot softer than usual and the fact that he wasn't weirded out by the fact a girl grabbed his hand and dragged him into her house. Putting this thought aside as she recomposed herself, she took of her shoes and hung her jacket, Nozaki did the same. The two entered the kitchen and put the bags down. As Sakura went about opening cupboards and drawers, putting away the items she had just recently purchased, she saw Nozaki just standing to the side, looking around at random things that dotted the room.

"What is it Nozaki-kun?"

"Huh? Oh no, I was just looking around, It's a rather very nice place you have here."

"Oh, thanks, it's not much bu-"

"It's better than my place."

"What do you mean!? Your place is very well suited for a person like you."

The boy let out a small laugh which was very rare for him.

"*Laugh* I guess so, thanks."

Sakura smiled and went back to putting the final things in the last cupboard before closing it and turning to face the living room which bordered the kitchen. She childishly slid over the smooth wooden floor into the living and flopped down on the couch, almost falling over to the other side.

"Hah, I should have Mamiko do that too, it's cute enough."

'It's cute enough' those word echoed in Sakura's mind as she righted herself and sat properly on the leather couch. With her mind racing again, she didn't notice Nozaki sitting next to her until she heard him call her name.

"Sakura you've been acting pretty strangely, something the matter?"

"What! Me? Acting strangely? Nozaki-kun, you're silly sometimes!"

"Explain almost falling in a store, grabbing my hand, almost falling again in your own home not strange? Is it something about me?"

Her heart spiked when she heard those words. Was this it? Was this the time to finally tell him her true feelings? There was no manga, no beta work, no school, nothing to come between her and him. This truly may be the time. Gathering her strength and rebuilding her mental barriers, she looked at Nozaki straight in the eyes.

"It's not about you…" she said softly. "It's more about _us_."

"_Us_? Sakura…."

"I'm sorry Nozaki-Kun."

"Wait… Don't tell me!" Nozaki's eye's widened as he leaned forwards. "Don't tell me that the last issue had a misprint!"

Whatever Sakura just summoned up to tell him was just stopped by an author's cautiousness. Her mental barriers began to crumble down, that feeling of wanting to cry was strong but she did want to in front of the one she admired, she had done this multiple times, whenever she thought that her luck had changed only to have it shot down by events that she couldn't even imagine. But this time was different, she couldn't hold back. A tear rolled down her face... then another… then another.

"S-Sakura! Why are you crying?" Nozaki had never seen Sakura cry before, that was how effective she was holding. The water streaming down her face was a shock to him and he didn't know what to do. "What did I do?!"

"You idiot!" The roles were reversed, now those words pierced Nozaki's mind like a sharp spear. "Wh-why do you g-get my h-hopes up!"

Nozaki was confused by what the girl said but still tried to find a way to make the girl stop crying but Sakura continued amidst sobs.

"Wh-y?"

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"Why are you so blind to _love_!?"

"_Love_?"

"Ever since I've meet you, I loved you ever since, ever since you asked me to be your assistant, I loved you even more! Ever since then, I waited and waited, hoping that the Shoujo Manga gods would look upon me."

"Sakura…."

"It's okay Nozaki-kun, I-I can look past it, give me just a few days and I can forget al-"

Sakura felt lips upon hers and in front of her were the brown eyes of Nozaki Umetarou, looking directly into her own. His lips were soft and pleasant, she couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't believe that her dream was coming true. After a moment, they parted and Sakura, still adorned in tears, blinked rapidly to try to wake herself but with every blink, the room stayed the same, the boy in front of her stayed the same.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I'm sorry if I was so blind, but if it makes you feel any better, you know Mamiko right?"

Sakura wiped some tears off her face and nodded.

"Well, I based her… off of _you_."

"M-me?"

"Why else would I go to you for everything that related to what Mamiko would do? Why not better than ask the girl yourself?"

"Nozaki-kun…."

"I like you too Sakura."

It was a feeling that went beyond words, her heart was beating a thousand times per minute, her mind was racing, her face was getting warmer and warmer with each passing second. Nozaki took his hands and wiped the tears off her face and smiled.

"But let's not tell everyone just yet, let them find out eventually, it'll help me with the next issue."

Sakura, her hole in her heart now filled, smiled and nodded. "Mm! don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" The two embraced each other warmly, Nozaki wrapped his arms around his assistant, now girlfriend as Sakura did the same with hers. She nuzzled her head into the space that his arms provided and said.

"I love you."

She felt a nose touch the top of her hair and a voice replying.

"I love you too."

**_Sometime later…._**

"Sakura! I'm hom- Oh my."

Sakura's mother arrived to find two teenagers laid out on the couch, the red box of chocolates on the table in front of them accompanied by drawings and erasers. She couldn't help but notice that her daughter laid on top of a rather larger gentlemen, both of them were holding each other. You would think that a parent would be concerned by this scene but Sakura's mother did not mind it, no signs of foul play were evident. One thing did stick out however. As she approached the two, her mother found a piece of paper that laid on the table next to them, picking it up, she grinned when she read what was on it.

'_Can he stay longer?_' With a small heart at the bottom of the page.

"Sure… he can stay." Sakura's mother whispered before grabbing a blanket from the closet and draping it over the two.

"Good night you two." Was the final thing she said before switching off the light and heading upstairs.

**End**

**A/N's: NozaChiyo fic inbound. I'll keep this short because I need to get upstairs to sleep (It's late when I finished this) But I hope that you enjoyed it, this was made on a whim, no pre planning whatsoever! Leave a review and a critique because it's always appreciated!**


End file.
